The invention proceeds from a method for estimation of an impulse response of a signal transmission channel and a mobile station in accordance with the generic class of the independent patent claims.
According to the not yet published German patent application DE 198 26 036 it is already known to suppress distortions of a radio signal caused by multipath reception. Thereby, especially at a transmission of a radio signal in a code division multiple access (CDMA) transmission mode from a base station to a mobile station, an impulse response of a corresponding transmission channel for the multipath reception is estimated.
The method for estimation of an impulse response of a signal transmission channel and the mobile station having the characterizing features of the independent patent claims have the advantage that the complexity of the mobile station can be reduced, since there only needs to be one combined channel estimator and one channel estimation routine for the code division multiple access (CDMA) transmission mode and the time division multiple access (TDMA) transmission mode. Therefore, the implementation of a dual mode mobile station which can be used for the CDMA transmission mode as well as for the TDMA transmission mode is simplified.
The features of the dependent patent claims enable further improvement of the invention.